You are Beautiful
by CaptainPikachu
Summary: You are a fifteen year old cancer patient who's best friend happens to be a demigod. When you do not see Leo Valdez during summer vacation, and at the end of summer he appears, how will you react?


**Hello reader! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I do not own Percy Jackson, and the art work goes to the person who drew it. Again, I hope you like this fanfiction!**

There was one thing that was always on your mind, one thing that you could not stop thinking about. That one thing, was the fact that you were dying. A few years ago, you had found out that you had lung cancer, and the doctor said that you were dying. For five years now, you have been living your life miserably hooked up to an oxygen tank, and you barely even left the house. Since you were sick, your parents had signed you up for online classes, and made you see a therapist twice a week because they thought you were depressed.

Well, you weren't depressed, not at all. Even though having cancer was tough, you weren't depressed. Some days, you did feel like giving up, but there was one person who always made you want to keep going. Your best friend, Leo Valdez, was the person who always made you feel better, and was always there for you. Because of him, you lived each day to the fullest.

You remembered the day when your doctor told you that you had cancer. You were put in a hospital bed right away, and had to stay there for months, but you were never alone. You parents visited you each day and stayed with you until visiting hours were over, but when they couldn't make it to the hospital, Leo was the one who was taking care of you. You remembered all the jokes he told you, and remembered how annoying he was when he flirted with you. It was really annoying, but you didn't mind. When you were released from the hospital, Leo went to your house and visited you almost every day, but this summer, he never visited you, not once. You assumed that he probably had a girlfriend, I mean it was normal for a fifteen year old to be in a relationship, but you felt as if he had left you behind.

On the last day of summer vacation, you laid curled up on the couch, watching your favorite tv show. You were enjoying the newest episode, but when you heard loud knocking on the front door, you turned you (e/c) eyes from the tv screen, and stared at the front door. You didn't know who it was, but you honestly didn't care. Deciding to ignore the person at the door, you turned your attention back to the tv, and continued watching you show.

"(Name), who's at the door?" your mother called from the kitchen, and you shrugged.

"I don't know, was dad expecting company today?" you asked, and your mother shrugged.

"No, I don't think so, but I'll look to see who it is," your mother said, and walked over to the front door.

Not caring to see who the person was, you turned the volume up on the tv, and hid yourself in an igloo of blankets. You just wanted to be alone so you could watch tv in peace. Even though that was what you wanted, you didn't get peace and quiet. Instead, you got your mother running to your side, turning off the tv, and pulling the blankets off your body.

"Honey, you have a visitor," she said, pulling you up off of the couch, and you groaned in annoyance.

"Mom, can't you tell them to come back when I look nice, and not like a rotting zombie," you replied, and your mother just shook her head.

"Oh, I doubt this person cares about what you look like," your mother replied, and began dragging you towards the front door.

Once you were positioned in front of the door, your mother opened the front door and revealed a fifteen year old boy who had tan skin, brown eyes, and dark curly hair. Recognizing who it was, you put your hand over your mouth and continued to stare at him

"L-Leo, is that you?" you asked, and the boy smiled.

"Hey, (Name), you're looking as beautiful as ever," Leo replied, and you felt tears building up in your eyes, but you also felt your cheeks becoming pink.

You honestly didn't know whether to feel sad, happy, or angry. I mean, the two of you haven't talked to each other for three months, and then all of a sudden he appears out of know where!

"Why are you here, Leo?" you asked, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I know your probably wondering why I didn't talk to you over the summer, but I have a good reason! It's just…well it's crazy," Leo replied, and you shrugged your shoulders.

"Yea, ok, whatever you say," you said, turning around to go back to the living room, but he stopped you.

"(Name), please don't shut me out! I couldn't come and see you because I was at a summer camp," Leo said, and you looked at him.

"Oh really, what kind of summer camp?" you replied, and Leo looked around before answering.

"It's a camp for people like me. Look, can we talk about this inside?" he asked, and you shrugged.

"Yea, sure, I guess," you said, walking away, and Leo followed you inside.

You walked back over to the couch and laid down, pulling your blanket around you closely. Once you were comfortable, Leo sat down on the couch next to you, and looked you in the eye.

"(Name), I'm not normal, I'm a demigod, a half-blood. My father is Hephaestus, god of the forge," he said, and you looked at him as if he was insane.

"Um, Leo, did you start taking drugs or something? That's not even possible! Greek gods do not exist!" you replied, and he sighed softly.

"I know you don't believe me, but I can prove it to you," he said, and you looked at him.

"How? There's no way I believe a word you are saying," you replied, and Leo looked down at his hands.

When you noticed the red flames that were dancing on the palms of his hands, you freaked out just a bit and scooted away from him.

"Ok, now I believe you," you said, and Leo smiled softly as he extinguished the fire.

Once you had calmed down, you scooted closer to Leo and laid your head on your shoulder.

"I don't know what you were doing at that camp, but I hope that you were safe and in good hands," you said softly, and he place a small kiss on top of your head.

"Hey, don't worry about me, you should be worrying about yourself. Honestly, (Name), I was worried sick about you. I had planned on spending the whole entire summer with you, but things happened. I'm so sorry," he said, and you shook your head.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," you replied, and he smiled softly.

Leo laid back on the couch, pulling you close to his chest. As the two of you laid there in silence with his arms wrapped around you, and your head against his chest, you couldn't help but listen to his heart beat. Just hearing it made you smile happily. You had gotten your best friend back, and the two of you knew that both of you probably weren't going to move any time soon. While you listened to his heart beat, Leo began playing with your short (h/c) hair and smiled softly.

"I remember when you had long hair, but then you had to cut it all off. Honestly, I like it just like this," Leo said softly, and you looked up at him.

"Really? You don't think it's weird that I have really short hair?" you asked, and he shook his head.

"No, not at all. Also, I still think the nasal cannula is cute also," Leo replied, and you rolled your eyes.

"Oh shut up, Valdez, nothings cute or beautiful about that," you replied, and he shook his head.

"(Name), everything about you is beautiful. From your short hair, to the nasal cannula and oxygen tank, and to your personality," he said, and your felt you cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Oh stop flirting with me," you replied, and grabbed his hand gently.

"Ok fine, I'll stop, but I know you like it," he replied, squeezing your hand gently.

"So, how was your summer?" Leo asked, and you sighed.

"It was boring. All I did was watch tv, go to support group, and to go see my therapist," you replied, and Leo began shaking his head.

"You don't need therapy, (Name). You have me, I will be the one who makes you happy, and the one who will make you better," he said, and leaned down, pressing his lips to your ear gently.

"I love you, I love you with all my heart, (Name)," Leo whispered softly, and you blushed madly.

"I-I love you to, Valdez."

Once you had confessed your love to him, Leo cupped your cheek gently and the two of you leaned in close, and exchanged a kiss.


End file.
